1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet structure for a wrench, in particular to a ratchet using an engaging block of a knob to link a stud of a detent so as to control the turning direction of a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ratchet structure for a wrench is well known to users, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,693 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) which uses gear teeth to mesh with each other to secure the turning direction. However, this design encounters securing problem and damages the product.